A lenda do deserto
by Rosa do deserto
Summary: Uma guerra que surge no oriente, e Athena intercede enviando a elite de seus cavaleiros para lutar ao lado do exército de Anúbis,porém,alguns cavaleiros encontrarão mais do que os horrores da guerra nesta batalha.sinopse fail.
1. Chapter 1

Saint seiya pertence a kurumada e empresas licenciadas.

Pensamentos entre aspas e em itálico.

Traduções de idiomas (não mais )ao lado entre parenteses ( por que eu sou louca e acho que fica melhor embaixo e em itálico assim como os pensamentos dos personagens).

Explicações sobre alguns fatos da fic tentarei colocar inserida na mesma, oque ficar fora de contexto será explicado nas notas finais.

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, a autora agradece! :)

_Capítulo 1. O perigo que vem do oriente._

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Era tarde de verão na Grécia, e os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam no coliseu como era de costume quando escutam o chamado da deusa Athena para que comparecessem com urgência ao décimo terceiro templo. Eles se preocupam, pois o cosmo da deusa parecia preocupado.

**Saga** – Oque será que está acontecendo? Ela parece muito nervosa!

**Shura** – Será que algo ameaça o santuário! - exclama preocupado.

**Máscara da Morte** – Só saberemos quando estivermos lá.

Logo todos os doze cavaleiros estavam no salão principal do décimo terceiro templo vestidos com suas respectivas armaduras formados como se fizessem um corredor humano onde ao final deste corredor se encontravam dois tronos dourados, um bem imponente e o outro um pouco menor, porém, não menos importante que o outro. Logo eis que surge abrindo as portas de fronte aos tronos, o grande mestre Shion de Áries, que segue pelo corredor humano e se senta no menor trono.

**Shion** – Cavaleiros – ele cumprimenta.

todos se curvam em sinal de respeito.

Eis que logo surge Athena por de trás das grandes estátuas que se postavam atrás dos tronos, ela estava com um semblante pesado. Todos os cavaleiros se curvam novamente em sinal de respeito a ela.

**Athena** – Cavaleiros, como vocês já sabem o santuário não é o único lugar sagrado que sobrevive através dos tempos nesse mundo, embora com o passar dos milênios e devido as inúmeras guerras santas, várias crenças e povos se perderam no tempo, e nos dias de hoje a humanidade considera essas crenças apenas como mitos do passado, e isso não é diferente com os Deuses gregos.

**Milo** – Mas Athena por que está nos dizendo isso?- pergunta confuso.

**Athena** – Pois bem Milo, tendo em vista que temos neste mundo várias dimensões onde cada uma delas possui uma crença ou ordem como nós preferimos, e que a humanidade entende como a mitologia de cada cultura, porém nós sabemos que essas ordens mantém o equilíbrio do firmamento, é nosso dever ajudar e proteger esse equilíbrio quando ele está ameaçado.

**Shaka** – Então Athena uma dessas ordens está ameaçada? - pergunta espantado.

**Athena** – Sim Shaka! E é para isso que eu os chamei aqui.

**Máscara da Morte** – Athena com todo o respeito, mas por que proteger uma ordem que pode vir a se voltar contra o santuário no futuro?

**Athena** – Máscara da Morte, independentemente do que pode vir a ser no futuro o principal e proteger o equilíbrio do firmamento! Que tipo de deusa seria eu se não fizesse nada para protege-lo?

**Camus** – Mas Athena que ordem é essa que está ameaçada? - pergunta ansioso.

**Athena** – A ordem que se encontra no oriente médio, o santuário do Egito está em grande perigo – responde aflita.

**Mú** – Athena oque de fato está acontecendo por lá?

**Athena** – Ainda não sabemos, o fato é que Shion estava em Starhill e viu na abóbada celeste uma guerra eminente.

Shion que estava calado até o presente momento resolve se manifestar.

**Shion** – Athena, cavaleiros, o importante é que consegui prever a tempo de nos prepararmos para uma possível guerra santa, assim poderemos traçar a melhor estratégia para ajudar o santuário egípcio, a principio não vi nenhuma outra ordem envolvida, ou seja, o mais provável é que essa guerra seja interna – finaliza preocupado.

**Afrodite** – Então oque fazemos até lá?

Shion olhou para a deusa como se pedisse permissão para dar as instruções aos cavaleiros, e ela com um aceno com a cabeça consentiu, pois ela sabia que ninguém melhor que Shion para dar as devidas instruções aos seus cavaleiros, Shion era como um grande general.

**Shion** – Escolherei cinco cavaleiros para irem até o santuário egípcio e sondarem o terreno, estes cavaleiros partem daqui a três dias. Os demais ficam no santuário, afinal temos que proteger o santuário grego também.

**Aldebaran** – E quem são os cavaleiros que irão mestre?

**Shion** – Os escolhidos são: Mú de Áries, Saga de Gêmeos, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Shura de Capricórnio e Camus de Aquário. Eu vou para Starhill para ver que destino as estrelas nos reservam, agora podem ir todos vocês com exceção de você Mú, e se preparem pois não sabemos ainda com oque vamos lidar.

Todos se despedem de Athena e de Shion e seguem para os seus templos, Athena se retira após cumprimentar Shion e Mú, e estes continuam no salão principal.

**Mú** – O que deseja mestre? Pergunta calmamente.

**Shion** – Preciso acertar com você alguns detalhes, como estou te mandando para a missão quero que traga para o décimo terceiro templo todas as armaduras que precisam de concerto inclusive as dos cavaleiros de ouro que estejam danificadas, precisamos de vocês cavaleiros cem por cento, então eu mesmo vou concertá-las.

**Mú** – Mas mestre o senhor agora que voltou a vida e é novamente o Grande Mestre não deve mais concertar armaduras!

**Shion** – Não seja tolo Mú, em um momento como este não podemos nos apegar a tais formalidades! - foi taxativo.

**Mú** – Como quiser mestre – ele se curva e sai rumo ao seu templo.

Nas escadarias rumo ao seus templos Aioros e Aioria conversavam, e o Leão não estava nada contente em não ter sido convocado para a missão.

**Aioria** – Não entendo como o mestre pode convocar Saga e Máscara da Morte e não me convocar! - reclama indignado.

**Aioros** – E eu não intendo como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas! Eles cometeram muitos erros no passado é verdade, mas lembre-se que eles deram suas vidas também no muro das lamentações e receberam o castigo dos deuses assim como nós.

**Aioria** – Eu sei disso, mas acho que eu deveria ir, só isso! - diz com a cara emburrada.

**Aioros** – Irmão, se até Athena os perdoou, que direito você tem de julgá-los!

**Aioria** – Que seja, mas ainda acho que eu deveria ir junto! Afirma com convicção.

**Aioros** – Shion sabe oque faz Aioria.

Aioria se despediu do irmão dando nos ombros e continuou até seu templo com cara de poucos amigos, Aioros ficou parado em frente o seu templo vendo o irmão se afastar antes de entrar no templo de sagitário.

**Aioros** - _" Aioria, sempre tão orgulhoso"_ _- _pensa ele sorrindo.

Nas escadarias mais abaixo Kanon, Saga, Máscara da Morte e Mú conversavam também a caminho de seus templos.

**Máscara da Morte** – Eu acho uma burrice ajudar a quem pode vir a te apunhalar pelas costas mais tarde! Será que Athena não vê que essas outras ordens acabam sempre tentando destruir o santuário grego, e ela já teve esse exemplo quando Abel, que era um Deus Babilônico, tentou mata-la e varrer a humanidade do planeta! Parece que ela se esqueceu disso, duvido que se fosse ao contrário alguem ajudaria a gente! - diz alterado.

**kanon** – Quem escuta você falando isto pode até imaginar que você está querendo desacatar uma ordem dada por Athena – ironiza.

**Máscara da Morte** – Eu não estou desacatando ninguém! Eu estou indo não estou, e além do mais quem deu essa ordem foi o metido a pezzonovante ( _chefão_) do Shion! – dispara acido e com voz alterada.

**Saga** – Cuidado com a língua Máscara da Morte, lembre-se que ele é o Grande Mestre!

**Máscara da Morte** – Ahahaha, essa é muito boa mesmo, não acredito que você está me dicendo(_dizendo_) como devo, ou não parlare di (_falar de_) Shion, logo você que matou ele anos atrás ! - alfineta indignado.

**Saga** – Que eu me lembre você não foi nenhum exemplo de cavaleiro também! Colecionando aquelas cabeças em seu templo – diz calmamente.

**Máscara da Morte** – Sim é verdade eu não nego, ma io non sono(_mas eu não sou_) hipócrita de dar lição de moral nos outros quando sei que meu passado me condena! - dispara mais uma vez.

**Mú** – Vocês dois parem já com essa discussão! Máscara da Morte você é um cavaleiro então comporte-se como um, obedeça as ordens de Athena e do Grande Mestre – se alterou em um primeiro momento e depois foi acalmando.

Saga já ia falar mais alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por Mú.

**Mú** – E você Saga, Shion merece respeito não só ser o Grande Mestre e sim pelo grande cavaleiro que ele foi, devemos muito a ele – corrige firmemente.

**Kanon** – É um puxa saco mesmo! - soltou balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Mú fitou Kanon com um olhar mortal, Saga olhava com ar de reprovação para o irmão e Máscara da Morte continha a risada.

O caminho continuou em silencio depois disso até os templos onde eles iam se despedindo apenas com um aceno de mão.

Mais um dia aponta no horizonte do santuário e como o combinado Mú levou as armaduras danificadas para o décimo terceiro templo como Shion havia ordenado, eram apenas três armaduras, duas de cavaleiros de prata e uma de amazona de prata. Depois disso Mú se juntou aos demais cavaleiros no coliseu para mais uma manhã de treino, porém, o treino hoje seria mais pesado já que precisavam estar prontos para todo o tipo de problema que poderia surgir com a eminencia de uma guerra santa no santuário do oriente médio.

Saori estava em seus aposentos mergulhada em seus pensamentos preocupada com a ameaça de guerra no oriente quando a serva bate em sua porta, era Shion lhe chamando, ela então se veste e segue para o patio atrás do décimo terceiro templo onde se encontra a majestosa estátua da deusa, lá Shion a esperava impaciente.

**Athena** – Oque houve Shion? Viu algo mais na abóbada? - pergunta ansiosa.

**Shion** – Minha Deusa passei a noite em Starhill e receio que o perigo se aproxima! - afirma com o semblante carregado.

**Athena** – Então devemos começar a agir e preparar a todos, deixar todos a postos, cavaleiros de ouro, de prata e de bronze, amazonas e até os soldados – diz concentrada.

**Shion** – Pelo que vi é realmente uma guerra por poder e domínio do santuário Egípcio, mas quem sabe oque mais se deseja conquistar ! - alerta sério.

**Athena** – Shion você sabe quem tem tal propósito? Pergunta receosa pela resposta.

**Shion** – Infelizmente ainda não minha Deusa, as estrelas mostram tudo de acordo com a sua vontade e seu tempo, teremos que ser pacientes – diz desanimado.

**Athena** – suspira e diz – Que Zeus nos ajude!

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2. Prelúdio da queda de uma dinástia._

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário egípcio, Tebas.<strong>

Um jovem de 22 anos e de cabelos castanho escuro lisos e bem curtos, de pele morena clara, alto, de sobrancelhas grossas e expressivas, braços fortes e peito largo dormia numa cama em um quarto muito amplo de um belo templo enquanto a irmã dormia em uma poltrona de madeira de lei de frente a esse jovem, a garota tinha 18 anos e tinha longos cabelos, na mesma cor do jovem, que batiam nos ombros a sua pele era do mesmo tom que a dele, os dois eram muito parecidos, porém ela não tinha sobrancelhas tão grossas, mas, eram tão expressivas quanto as do rapaz, ela tinha lábios finos e bem desenhados, suas maçãs do rosto eram rosadas e ela possuía grandes cílios como os de uma ão o jovem rapaz começa a despertar e abre os seus olhos cor de avelã, quase que pressentindo o despertar do outro a garota também acorda revelando seus olhos negros como a noite, seu coração para ao ver o rapaz acordado.

**Maíshda** – Hassan, você acordou? Ah como estou feliz!Osíris não o levou para longe de mim - chorava de felicidade a irmã.

**Hassan** – Levanta da cama e vai em direção a irmã – não chore criança – ele diz com os olhos estreitos enquanto toca o rosto de Maíshda e enxuga as suas lágrimas.

**Maíshda** – Hassan você está diferente, está se sentindo bem? - pergunta estranhando o irmão.

**Hassan** – Nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida! - dá um sorriso maligno enquanto olha pela janela.

Renascia, Seth o Deus do caos e da desordem, no corpo do jovem filho primogênito do sumo-sacerdote de Hórus afim de tomar a coroa dupla que foi de Osíris antes de ser morto por Seth, e que hoje pertence a seu filho, o próprio Hórus.

Maíshda que é irmã de Hassan, fica muito preocupada com a maneira estranha de Hassan agir quando acorda, e vai atrás de seu pai Farid, no templo de Hórus. Lá ela encontra seu pai aos pés da estátua de Osíris, Isís e Hórus.

**Maíshda** – Papai, papai Hassan acordou! Mais não está bem! - ela conta preocupada.

**Farid** – Oh, Anúbis ouviu o meu clamor! - ele exclama com alívio.

**Maíshda** – Papai o senhor não está me escutando, ele não está bem! - ela reforça.

**Farid** – Ele deve estar cansado minha querida só isso, logo se recuperará, o mais importante foi que ele enfim acordou – o homem diz com alegria.

Maíshda se calou, estava feliz pois seu irmão havia estado doente por muitos meses e ninguém conseguia descobrir a causa do mal que o acometia, resolveu então não mais aborrecer seu pai com suas suposições, afinal seu pai a tempos não era mais o homem que costumava ser desde que seu primogênito havia adoecido daquela maneira tão estranha e súbita.

**Farid** – Vamos para casa minha filha eu quero vê-lo e abraçá-lo ! - ele diz eufórico.

Maíshda apenas consentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram para o templo onde moravam.

Ao chegarem em seu templo, Farid e Maíshda chamaram por Hassan, porém, não obtiveram resposta oque causou estranheza nos dois que então se puseram a procurar Hassan por toda a casa, no entanto, nada encontraram.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário de Osíris, mundo dos mortos.<strong>

No mundo dos mortos, Reino de Osíris, estava o próprio, e seu filho Anúbis sentados em seus tronos cada um em uma extremidade do grande Salão do julgamento, e junto a balança da verdade no centro do salão a deusa Maat, se preparando para receber os mumificados que faziam a passagem ao além-túmulo, quando Osíris sentiu que o filho corria grande íris – Hórus corre grande perigo, Seth voltou pra reclamar a coroa dupla que nunca lhe pertenceu – diz pesaroso se pondo de pé.

**Anúbis** – Então é chegada a hora de dar um fim a esta batalha que já dura 3 mil anos! - Anúbis também se levanta.

**Maat** – Ele vai reunir seus setenta e dois guerreiros para ajudá-lo – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

**Osíris** – Então sua alma conseguiu sair da prisão do deserto finalmente, precisamos ajudar Hórus! a cada vez que Seth renasce ele se torna mais forte! - diz preocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

**Shion** – Mú, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Camus, me mantenham informado de tudo que acontecer por lá, ao que parece somente nós do santuário de Athena enviamos ajuda e o inimigo é poderoso! - diz com seriedade.

**Saga** – Mestre, o senhor já sabe quem estamos enfrentando?

**Shion** – Estão enfrentando Seth.

**Shura** – Seth? - pergunta estreitando os olhos.

**Camus** – Seth é um Deus egípcio que personifica o mal, é o Deus da violência, da desordem, da guerra, dos desertos e da traição, realmente é a encarnação do mal.

**Máscara da Morte** – Cutuca Shura e sussurra – parece que alguem fez o dever de casa direitinho.

**Camus** – O fuzila com seu olhar gélido que lhe é peculiar e diz - Eu ouvi isso caranguejo!

Máscara da Morte dá nos ombros, e eis que entra a Deusa Athena no salão principal.

**Athena** – Nem sempre Seth foi um Deus ruim, ele sucumbiu ao mal por ciúmes de sua mulher que o traiu com seu irmão, antes de tudo isso ele era um deus que defendia os fracos e que ajudava seu pai, o Deus Rá na barca solar em sua luta eterna contra Apep a serpente.

**Mú** – Mas Athena, o que Seth deseja na realidade?

**Athena** – diz a lenda que Seth queria a coroa dupla de Osíris, e para isso o matou, fazendo com que Osíris se tornasse o Deus do submundo passando a coroa para seu filho Hórus, então Seth agora tenta matar Hórus a cada mil anos quando renasce afim de se tornar o soberano do alto e baixo Egito, no caso agora, soberano do santuário egípcio.

**Shion** – Enfim, está na hora, vocês devem partir imediatamente, Athena alguma recomendação aos cavaleiros?

**Athena** – Sim Shion, cavaleiros se mantenham vivos – ela diz com um sorriso gentil no rosto – agora vão e que Nike nos garanta a vitória.

Todos reverenciam a Deusa e partem utilizando a velocidade da luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário egípcio, Tebas.<strong>

Chegando em Tebas os cavaleiros se deparam com um santuário em chamas, pessoas correndo lutando por suas vidas, as águas, rios e córregos estavam vermelhos e tinham um cheiro ferroso, havia uma tempestade de areia que soterrava o santuário gradativamente, e o céu se tornava vermelho sangue. Mais da metade dos habitantes do santuário estavam doentes, como se tivessem contraído a peste, realmente o deus do caos e da desordem havia ressuscitado naquele lugar.

**Mú** – Por Zeus!o que foi que aconteceu neste lugar? - se pergunta barbarizado pelo caos.

**Máscara da Morte** – Não podemos ficar perdendo tempo aqui temos que encontrar o causador disso tudo e dar um fim nele.

**Saga** – Ele tem razão vamos ao templo de Hórus, Seth deve estar lá.

Todos chegaram em frente ao templo de Hórus, que estava debaixo de escombros e com dificuldade entraram nele, a visão era terrível havia servos, oficiantes e sacerdotes mortos por todo o templo, até que eles chegaram aos pés da gloriosa estátua de Hórus onde havia um senhor de pele morena, cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos cor de avelã , muito ferido na altura do abdômen e na cabeça. Vendo que o homem se mexia os cavaleiros correram até ele e quando se aproximaram notaram que o homem estava sobre uma poça do próprio sangue e que seus ferimentos eram graves.

**Camus** – Senhor oque houve neste local e quem fez isso com você? Pergunta com sua frieza de sempre.

**Shura** – Aguente firme senhor nós vamos ajudá-lo! - fala enquanto segura a cabeça do homem, tentando achar uma maneira de parar seu sangramento.

**Saga** – É muito tarde Shura, ele perdeu sangue demais – diz com voz baixa.

O homem murmura algumas palavras indecifráveis para os cavaleiros.

**Máscara da Morte** – Senhor me escute com atenção, preciso que me diga quem fez isso? Precisamos evitar que mais pessoas morram me entendeu! - diz nervoso.

**Mú** - Máscara da Morte por favor! Tenha um pouco de compaixão – diz com cara de desgosto – senhor pode me dizer seu nome?

**O homem** – Meu nome é Farid Salafaad – diz com muita dificuldade.

**Máscara da Morte** – Pelas roupas e pelos adornos ele não deve ser uma pessoa qualquer.

Foi então que unindo suas ultimas forças o homem falou.

**Farid** – Sou o sumo-sacerdote deste templo, o templo de Hórus, quem cometeu essa barbaridade foi meu filho Hassan, jamais imaginei que meu próprio filho faria uma monstruosidade dessas, por favor matem-no e salvem a minha filha Maíshda, ela está sozinha agora – depois dessas palavras o homem sucumbi ainda de olhos abertos.

Shura fecha os olhos de Farid com sua mão e o deposita no chão, para depois se levantar.

**Saga** – Bom já sabemos no corpo de quem Seth renasceu, resta saber onde ele está.Saga – Temos que encontrar essa garota... - foi cortado por Máscara da Morte.

**Máscara da Morte** – Ah Saga a ultima coisa que precisamos é de uma garota agora pra atrapalhar, ela será um peso e eu não estou afim de ser babá de ninguém! Exclama exaltado.

**Camus** – Não seja idiota Máscara da Morte encontrando ela encontraremos Seth, ela pode nos ser útil para acha-lo e para nos guiar por aqui.

**Mú** – Então vamos procurar alguma identificação deste homem, para saber onde ele vivia e encontra-la – fala apressado.

Os cavaleiros de ouro revistam oque podem e Saga encontra um livro de papíro que parece ter uma listagem, onde há hieroglifos, porém, ele não entende oque esta escrito, Camus se aproxima e nota que se trata mesmo de um tipo de lista, e por sorte Camus sabia ler hieroglifos, pois era muito culto e havia estudado de tudo.

**Camus** – Provavelmente está em ordem de importância, assim como uma pirâmide, os mais importantes deste santuário vem primeiro na listagem – ele olhava atentamente os hieroglifos para decifrá-los.

**Camus**– Aqui! Achei um mapa, segue-se da entrada da cidade e ao norte do templo, ele mora aqui – apontava para um desenho no mapa – ele mora aqui, não estamos longe, vamos.

Então todos seguiram pra fora do templo e correram pela cidade em chamas até chegarem em frente ao templo em que vivia o sumo-sacerdote, que estava praticamente intacto perante ao resto da cidade oque causou estranheza nos cavaleiros. Era um belo templo cheio de detalhes em ouro maciço e os cavaleiros subiram as escadarias que davam de frente a porta de dois metros e meio de altura, e quando iam bater perceberam que ela estava aberta, eles resolvem seguir para dentro da casa e ao final do corredor encontraram uma outra porta entre aberta e se espantaram quando entraram, eles viram uma garota encolhida com as mãos na cabeça em um canto da parede atrás de uma enorme mesa de ouro e mármore, assim que ela levantou a cabeça viu os cinco homens vestidos com belas armaduras douradas que resplandeciam as chamas das piras que iluminavam o comodo, então ela levantou rapidamente e muito assustada, mas, tentando mostrar valentia.

**Maíshda** – Quem são vocês e oque fazem em minha casa? - pergunta nervosa.

**Mú** – Calma senhorita viemos ajuda-la – fala enquanto coloca as mão em frente o corpo pra mostrar que vinha em íshda – O que vocês querem? não se aproximem! - ela se controla para não chorar.

**Máscara da Morte** – Saga, aplica logo o satã imperial nela pra ela se acalmar! - diz impaciente.

Saga o olha com cara de poucos amigos.

**Shura** – Senhorita precisamos da sua ajuda pra encontrar seu irmão Hassan o quanto antes!

**Maíshda** – Meu irmão? O que querem com ele? - estava temerosa.

**Camus** – Senhorita não há tempo a perder, precisamos encontra-lo antes que seja tarde demais, seu irmão está possuído por Seth, devemos encontra-lo antes que ele machuque mais alguém!Maíshda – Como assim mais alguém? Ele esta meio estranho eu sei, mas meu irmão não seria capaz de machucar ninguém! - afirma indignada.

**Máscara da Morte** – Você ouviu oque o Camus disse? seu irmão não é mais seu irmão garota ele está possuído - diz impaciente.

**Maíshda** – Eu não acredito, ele veio aqui e disse que voltaria para me buscar e que me protegeria, meu irmão jamais faria mal a alguém! - grita nervosamente.

**Saga** – _" Será possível que Seth … não,_ _não pode ser!_ _Mas então por que ele diria_ _isso a ela?"_

**Máscara da Morte** – Seu irmão matou seu pai garota e vai acabar matando você também se não colaborar ! - grita pois perde a paciência.

O semblante da garota muda e ela com ódio avança em Máscara da Morte gritando e chorando, ele a segura pelos pulsos e ela começa a se debater.

**Shura** - Máscara da Morte você não tem salvação mesmo! Não devia ter feito isso! - Exclama alterado.

Máscara da Morte faz uma expressão de deboche para Shura enquanto contem a fúria da garota.

**Camus** – Saga, agora você vai ter que aplicar mesmo o satã imperial nela.

**Saga** – Bem, se não tem outro jeito – ele estica o punho na direção da testa dela e um feixe de luz dourada sai do punho dele e atravessando sua testa, imediatamente a garota fica em transe.

**Mú** – Obrigado Máscara da Morte por ter nos atrasado mais um pouco! – ironiza enquanto aplaude.

continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3. Ressureição dos setenta e dois conspiradores._

* * *

><p><strong>Antigo templo de Seth, extremo deserto da Árabia.<strong>

Seth se prepara para libertar seus setenta e dois guerreiros.

**Seth** – É chegada a hora de despertarem meus guerreiros, levantem-se e me ajudem a retomar oque é meu por direito! - ele proferia essas palavras com voracidade.

Logo uma tempestade de areia se formou no deserto e de dentro dela foram surgindo seus guerreiros, todos os setenta e dois guerreiros usavam um elmo na cabeça igual a face de Seth, que era um animal de longas orelhas semelhantes as de um coelho e focinho de tamanduá, saindo deste elmo havia um tecido negro que ia até a altura dos ombros muito semelhante ao Klaft tecido listrado que o faraó utilizava na cabeça, esse tecido era bordado em fios de ouro na barra deste. Todos eles também tinham o dorso nu onde levavam uma espécie de colar largo feito de ouro e lápis-lazúli. Em seus quadris usavam apenas o Chanti e vários adornos em ouro pelo corpo, inclusive sobre o Chanti, eles traziam como armas as cimitarras que se assemelhavam a foices.

Todos os setenta e dois guerreiros se postam frente a Seth e se curvam a ele, e este da um sorriso malévolo. Eles então se concentram no deserto se preparando para a grande batalha contra Hórus.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário egípcio, Tebas.<strong>

No templo do sumo-sacerdote de Hórus a jovem Maíshda está desacordada agora devido ao golpe de Saga, mergulhada nas ilusões de Gêmeos sobre sua vida, seu pai e seu irmão.

Mú a fitava enquanto Maíshda vezes por outra balbuciava algumas palavras, ele olhava para o diferente penteado da garota que tinha os cabelos compridos até a altura dos ombros com algumas mechas trançadas e entrelaçadas a fitas feitas de ouro com pedras de Rubi , Ela tinha muitas pulseiras, anéis e braceletes nos braços e uma tornozeleira presa a perna esquerda além de uma tatuagem de henna que subia pelo pé direito até tornozelo, ele admirava e estranhava aquela forma dela de se vestir, nunca havia visto nada parecido antes. De repente ele parou a visão em seu rosto, e notou que os olhos eram muito bem delineados com kajal . Enquanto ele se perdia naqueles adornos e na extravagância da egípcia, os outros estavam discutindo uma maneira de encontrar Seth.

**Mú** - _"Nossa como ela fica linda com todos esses enfeites!... gostaria de vê-la sem essa pintura e esses adornos, provavelmente deve ser tão ou mais bela que isso!" - _de repente teve um estalo e sacudiu a cabeça _-"Mú! Oque está pensando! Você não veio aqui para ficar admirando a beleza das moças Comporte-se!"_ _-_ pensou se reprovando.

**Shura** – Ela ainda não acordou? - falou se aproximando da sala onde Mú estava com Maíshda – nossa, o Saga deve ter exagerado! - diz com os olhos arregalados.

Maíshda ouvia muito distante oque os cavaleiros diziam e lentamente foi despertando. A primeira pessoa a quem ela viu foi Mú, a observando com seu semblante sempre calmo e aqueles olhos verdes continham uma paz que de certa forma a desarmou.

**Shura** – olha acho que ela está acordando! - diz aliviado.

**Maíshda** – O que aconteceu? - pergunta tentando se levantar.

**Camus** – Você desmaiou – diz se aproximando.

Quando a garota tenta se levantar ela sente as pernas bambas e quase vai ao chão se não fosse por Mú que rapidamente a toma em seus braços impedindo a queda, e essa ação dele faz os olhos de ambos se encontrarem fixamente fazendo a garota sentir um leve tremor pelo corpo, Mú encara aqueles olhos negros que refletiam a sua própria imagem por um momento, quase que se sentindo hipnotizado, porém ele logo desperta deste breve transe e desvia o rosto fechando seus olhos. Depositando a jovem lentamente no sofá e logo em seguida se afastando.

**Shura** – Senhorita, começamos com o pé esquerdo então permita que eu me apresente, Eu sou Shura de Capricórnio, este é Camus de Aquário, aquele ali é Mú de Áries, e estes são Saga de Gêmeos e Máscara da Morte de Câncer – diz apontando para estes dois últimos que acabavam de entrar na sala.

**Camus** – Senhorita, oque está acontecendo nesse templo é realmente grave e precisamos de sua ajuda para encontrar seu irmão e ajuda-lo antes que ele acabe por causar uma tragédia.

**Maíshda** – Percebo agora que vieram em paz, eu desmaiei e nada fizeram contra mim, pois bem, meu nome é Maíshda Salafaad, sou filha do sumo-sacerdote do templo do Deus Hórus, o Deus supremo deste santuário.

**Saga** - Máscara da Morte por favor desta vez fica calado tá – murmura para o Canceriano.

**Máscara da Morte** – Que seja Mestre! - ironiza fazendo uma carranca.

**Camus** – Senhorita, viemos do Santuário Grego de Athena, e somos os cavaleiros de ouro dela. Estamos aqui com a missão de ajudar o santuário Egípcio tendo em vista que o inimigo é poderoso e essa guerra que surge pode abalar o equilíbrio do firmamento.

**Maíshda** – Mas, o que eu e meu irmão temos haver com isso? Deviam procurar meu pai, se alguem pode ajudar, esse alguem é ele! - exclama com certeza.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro se entreolharam com um semblante preocupado.

**Mú** – Na verdade senhorita já falamos com seu pai – disse hesitante.

**Maíshda** – Ah sim! e onde ele está? Ele está bem? Estou preocupada com ele lá fora e esse caos no santuário e... - foi cortada por Mú.

**Mú** – Senhorita precisa ser forte neste momento – deu uma pausa baixando o rosto – seu pai está …mo-morto senhorita – diz com pesar.

Derrepente o semblante preocupado de Maíshda deu lugar a um semblante desesperado e de seus olhos brotavam lágrimas que começavam a rolar desenfreadas, logo vieram os soluços da dor.

**Maíshda** – Morto! mas como pode estar morto? Eu o abracei hoje cedo ele estava bem e-e... - ela diz gesticulando.

**Shura** – Fizemos oque pudemos para salva-lo senhorita mas, infelizmente já era tarde, eu sinto muito – diz com um suspiro resignado.

Todos olhavam penalizados a garota que agora se afogava na sua dor e desespero, até Máscara da Morte que era sempre extremamente frio sentiu-se incomodado, porém este disfarçava muito bem.

Saga mesmo penalizado tinha uma pergunta que teimava em martelar na sua cabeça, ele queria saber o porque de Seth dizer a garota que voltaria para busca-la e a protegeria de tudo. Por que Seth que foi impiedoso com todo o santuário estaria pretendendo poupar Maíshda?

Saga precisava que ela dissesse exatamente e com detalhes tudo que Seth disse a ela para que pudesse tirar suas conclusões, contudo, Saga já tinha uma hipótese em sua mente.

**Máscara da Morte** – Saga? - chama pelo companheiro com cara de quem suspeita de algo – Saga está me ouvindo? - chama um pouco mais alto.

**Saga** – Hum? - responde como que se tivesse despertado.

**Máscara da Morte** – Saga o que você descobriu? - pergunta inquisidor.

**Saga** – Nada eu só estava distraído, só isso – dizia com um olhar perdido no nada - _" mas se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas ganharemos uma vantagem sobre o inimigo"._

Máscara da Morte o olhava desconfiado como se quisesse invadir os pensamentos de Saga, Máscara da Morte era esperto e por mais que Saga desconversasse ele sabia que o geminiano havia pescado algo que passou despercebido pelos outros, restava saber oque.

**Máscara da Morte** - _" A mim você não engana Saga, mas eu vou descobrir oque você está escondendo"_ _- _pensa enquanto fita Saga se afastar.

Depois de algum tempo Maíshda começa a se acalmar e toma uma atitude que deixa a todos surpresos.

**Maíshda**_ –_ Me digam cavaleiros, quem matou meu pai?

**Camus** – Seu irmão Hassan possuído por Seth senhorita – diz constrangido.

**Maíshda** - … - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas como quem não esperava essa resposta.

Um silêncio se segue por alguns minutos até que ela mesmo resolve quebra-lo.

**Maíshda** – Pois bem, disseram que precisavam da minha ajuda para salvar esse santuário não é? - ela tomou folego e se levantou – Eu vou ajuda-los, mesmo que para isso eu precise destruir o meu irmão – fala limpando as lagrimas com as mãos e muita resignação.

**Mú** – Seu pai se orgulharia muito da senhorita, eu tenho certeza disso – ele da um sorriso meigo pra garota.

**Maíshda** – Obri...obrigada! - fala suspirando como se estivesse se perdendo naquele sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário grego.<strong>

Shion convocou a todos os cavaleiros de ouro restantes no santuário no Salão principal do décimo terceiro templo.

Athena os aguardava ansiosa sentada em seu trono e Shion caminhava de um lado para o outro impaciente quando os cavaleiros adentraram o Salão principal.

**Aioria** – Mestre estamos todos aqui, alguma notícia do Santuário Egípcio? - pergunta aflito.

Todos os sete cavaleiros se curvam em respeito aos dois.

**Shion** – Sim Aioria, ao que parece chegamos um pouco tarde! - conta desanimado

**Dokho** - O que aconteceu então? - pergunta impaciente.

**Athena** – Seth renasceu cavaleiros, no corpo do filho mais velho do sumo-sacerdote do templo de Hórus, a quem Seth deseja matar para tomar o santuário egípcio.

**Milo** – Que ironia do destino! - diz espantado.

**Shion** – E tem mais, a essa hora Seth já deve ter ressuscitado pelo menos metade dos seus guerreiros! - diz muito preocupado.

**Aioros** – Guerreiros?

**Athena** – Sim Aioros, Seth quando matou seu irmão Osíris contou com a ajuda de setenta e dois conspiradores, que ao longo dos séculos nas inúmeras batalhas que travou pela sede de poder e vingança acabaram se tornando seus guerreiros fiéis.

**Aioros** – Então a situação é mais grave do que pensávamos! Exclama com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

**Shion** – É por isso que chamei vocês aqui, preciso que se preparem pois a grande batalha está por vir, e também chamei vocês aqui pois preciso mandar um cavaleiro ao mundo dos mortos no Egito, o reino de Osíris e Anúbis, seu outro filho.

**Aioria** – Grande Mestre, eu me ofereço pra ir até o mundo dos mortos! - diz com bravura antes que Shion pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

**Shion** – Fico muito feliz Aioria, realmente não espera algo diferente de você.

Aioria se encheu de orgulho pelas palavras do mestre e os outros observavam com satisfação a coragem do grande Leão.

**Shion** – Pois bem, prepare-se você parte ainda esta noite.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Cimitarra - Espada Árabe de lâmina larga e info/ver/5821/titulo/Cimitarra-de-un-Nazgul-Maria-Lombide-Ezpeleta

Lápis-lazúli - Pedra semi preciosa de cor azul usada para ornamentar amuletos e jóias dos faraós.

Shanti: faixa de tecido que envolve o quadril, preso por cinto formando um saiote que podia ser engomado ou drapeado. ./yiBkYtsBJM/SxgqbuNmRwI/AAAAAAAAACg/IziRwiffRls/s1600-h/egito-+parte+9%5B1%5D+


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4. Os Deuses da morte._

* * *

><p><strong>Shaka<strong> – Mestre Shion, porque Aioria vai até o submundo? - perguntava sem entender.

**Shion** – Porque a guerra que virá pode ser uma das mais difíceis que enfrentamos, e vocês não sabem mais Anúbis possui um exército de guerreiros inestimáveis, certamente que se for necessário, Anúbis enviará seu exército ao santuário do Oriente médio pra destruir Seth.

**Athena** – Porém, Hórus jamais aceitará a ajuda do Pai ou do irmão pra derrotar Seth, ele é muito orgulhoso para tal, por isso Aioria vai ajudar a formar uma aliança entre nós pela segurança do mundo, enquanto ele estiver no submundo vocês aguardam até que Anúbis prepare seu exército e ai vocês se juntaram a ele.

**Afrodite** – E os outros que já estão no Santuário egípcio Athena? Teve notícias?

**Athena** – Ao que parece estão todos bem, mas não chegaram a tempo de impedir Seth de destruir o santuário egípcio.

**Aldebaran** – Então o restante de nós deveria estar lá pra ajudar ! - exclamou.

**Athena** – Não Aldebaran, nosso santuário precisa dos cavaleiros também, e não devemos agir no calor das emoções, pode ser nossa ruína. - disse séria.

Todos estavam admirados pela lógica que Athena seguia, era realmente a Deusa da guerra estratégica vos falando.

Em seguida ela dispensa os demais cavaleiros com exceção de Aioria, com quem precisava acertar os detalhes da partida e assegurar-lhe proteção divina, já que aquele que vai ao mundo dos mortos fica sob o julgo de Osíris e Anúbis, e Athena ainda não sabia como os deuses egípcios reagiriam a oferta de ajuda dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário egípcio, Tebas.<strong>

**Máscara da Morte** – E então, quando vamos começar a nos divertir de verdade? - diz a Shura com a sua carranca de sempre.

**Shura** – Isso aqui é muito sério Máscara da Morte! Não estamos aqui pra nos divertir, viemos cumprir uma missão! - fala indignado.

**Máscara da Morte** – Vocês falam muito e agem pouco, enquanto isso o inimigo ganha tempo e vantagem sobre nós.

**Saga** – Ele tem razão, precisamos decidir oque fazer antes que seja tarde.

**Máscara da Morte** – Até que enfim alguem me ouviu! - exclama levantando os braços.

**Camus** – Precisamos descobrir pra onde Seth foi antes de qualquer coisa.

**Máscara da Morte** – Não seja por isso Camus, oh garota, você que está acostumada com esse lugar e tudo mais, nos diga pra onde Seth pode ter ido? - pergunta exigente de uma resposta útil.

**Maíshda** – Senhor eu tenho nome, e é Maíshda... - dispara com firmeza.

**Camus** – Vocês dois por favor, não é hora para discutir educação! - diz com cara de quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

**Maíshda** – Bom, se é por um bem maior. Provavelmente Seth vai ressuscitar seus setenta e dois guerreiros conspiradores pra tentar tomar de vez o santuário de Hórus – diz pensativa.

**Mú** – E como ele pretende fazer isso senhorita Maíshda?

**Maíshda** – Bem, assim como Seth, os guerreiros conspiradores dele tiveram suas almas seladas na prisão do deserto, então ele deve estar nesta prisão tentando libertar suas almas.

**Shura** – Mas se são apenas almas eles nada podem fazer, afinal pelo que você disse eles estão sem corpos não é mesmo?

**Maíshda** – Em teoria sim, mas você não imagina o tamanho do poder de Seth, ele pode dar formas e um corpo a cada um de seus guerreiros apenas usando a areia do deserto.

**Máscara da Morte** – Isso está ficando cada vez melhor – gargalha sarcástico.

**Saga** – Mas a questão é, onde fica essa prisão afinal?

**Maíshda** – Não estão pensando em ir até lá não é? - pergunta desconfiada.

**Máscara da Morte** – Mas é claro que sim! Oque você acha, que viemos aqui pra nada?

**Maíshda** – Vocês não fazem idéia do poder de Seth, além do mais vocês estão em desvantagem.

**Máscara da Morte** – E você não faz idéia do que somos capazes de fazer – diz sombrio.

**Saga** – Maíshda precisamos ir até essa prisão, você tem que indicar o caminho.

**Maíshda** – Mas de jeito nenhum!- foi taxativa.

**Camus** – Lá vamos nós outra vez - diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Mú** – Senhorita, entendo que esteja preocupada mas, somos cavaleiros e esse é o nosso dever, precisa nos dizer como chegar lá – diz com uma ternura que acabou conseguindo convence-la.

**Maíshda** – Está bem, mas me prometam que irão tomar cuidado, Seth é perigoso!

**Shura** – Não se preocupe senhorita, viemos preparados para tudo.

Maíshda da as coordenadas de como chegar a prisão do deserto e então eles se despedem, os cavaleiros de ouro rumam em direção ao deserto afim de deter Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo dos mortos, reino de Osíris.<strong>

Aioria chegava ao mundo dos mortos com um ramalhete de Flor-de-Lótus, e no salão das duas verdades ele pode ver em uma das extremidades desta sala o Deus Osíris, sentado em seu trono e rodeado por mais quarenta e dois juízes, ele olha para o centro do salão e vê a balança que pesa os corações contra a pena da verdade, assim como Athena havia lhe contado, ainda percorrendo os olhos pelo grande salão ele avista na outra extremidade Anúbis e Maat. Todos estão olhando pra Aioria curiosos e então Anúbis se aproxima dele.

**Anúbis** – Por quem você fala? - diz com imponência.

**Aioria** – Venho em nome da Deusa Athena do Santuário Grego.

**Anúbis** – Hum Athena, Deusa da guerra estratégica e da sabedoria dos gregos - diz calmamente.

**Aioria** – Sim, por favor aceite este presente que ela enviou para os Deuses do Egito – ele reverencia os deuses e estende o ramalhete de flores em demonstração de respeito.

**Osíris** – Se levanta de seu trono e caminha pra perto de Aioria – E que mensagem Athena tem para nós Deuses Egípcios? - diz com altivez.

**Aioria** – Ela pede que aceite a ajuda dos seus cavaleiros e dela mesma para combater o mal que ameaça o santuário egípcio e o mundo.

**Anúbis** – E quem disse que precisamos de ajuda? - diz com desdém.

**Aioria** – Deus Anúbis, eu venho por um propósito maior, minha intenção não é desrespeitar os Deuses – diz com humildade.

**Osíris** – Se é assim, não se importará de passar por um teste para provar que é digno de confiança não é mesmo? - pergunta cortes.

**Aioria** – "Que absurdo viemos ajuda-los e ele ainda fazem pouco caso, como se não fossemos dignos!" - pensa revoltado, mas, lembra a que veio e contem sua ira .

**Aioria** – Não senhor! - diz passivo.

**Maat** – Diga seu nome enviado de Athena! - ordena a Deusa.

**Aioria** – Meu nome é Aioria, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão do santuário grego, e da Deusa Athena! - diz com orgulho e peito estufado.

**Anúbis** – Aioria de Leão, vejo que não se purificou ao adentrar no além-túmulo, você deve se purificar antes de falar aos Deuses aqui presentes! - diz com autoridade.

**Aioria** – Perdoe-me senhor, o caso era de extrema urgência e acabei não me atendo a esse detalhe.

**Osíris** – Então devemos prepara-lo para o teste, meu filho Anúbis vai cuidar disso – diz o Deus com delicadeza para depois se retirar.

**Anúbis** – Cavaleiro, aguarde aqui que uma das servas irá vir lhe buscar para a purificação, assim que estiver purificado meu pai aplicará o teste para comprovar suas boas intenções – diz o Deus também se retirando.

**Maat** – Espero que esteja falando a verdade Aioria de Leão, Anúbis não costuma ser piedoso com os ímpios – passa por ele dando um sorriso.

Logo uma serva veio buscar Aioria e o levou até um templo no mundo dos mortos, chegando de frente a esse templo ele pode contemplar uma belíssima construção com escadas a frente e na entrada ele avistou duas estátuas de Anúbis que batiam até o teto do templo feitas de Ônix e com detalhes em ouro maciço, cada uma de um lado da grande porta de entrada.

Subindo as escadarias do templo ele avista uma garota nos portões de entrada, era uma jovem de cabelos negros muito sedosos que cobriam-lhe os seios, eles se alongava até o meio das costas na parte de trás, ela tinha uma franja reta pouco acima das sobrancelhas arqueadas e pela extensão das madeixas haviam pedrarias e canutilhos de ouro descendo em cascatas por eles, seu olhos cor de âmbar levemente rasgados eram pintados com kajal e logo abaixo do olho esquerdo situada bem no osso da maçã do rosto havia uma pinta, ela tinha lábios fartos e semblante muito sério quase irritado, sua pele era levemente bronzeada e possuía tatuagens de henna, por toda a extensão do seu corpo de formas delicadas coberto apenas por um Chanti, e enrolavam-se em ambos os braços braceletes de serpentes, além de tornozeleira, anéis e pulseira.

**Aioria** - _" Que modo extravagante de se vestir, mas ela é linda de fato!"_

**Garota** – Você é o cavaleiro estrangeiro que veio do mediterrâneo? - pergunta autoritária.

**Aioria** – Sim, eu sou Aioria cavaleiro de ouro de Leão do santuário grego da Deusa Athena – diz com seu orgulho de sempre.

**Garota** – Se arriscou muito vindo até aqui cavaleiro, tem sorte de nosso senhor Anúbis ser tão piedoso!

**Aioria** – Já estive em situações bem piores pode acreditar – diz com cinismo.

**Garota** – O lançou um olhar assassino estreitando os olhos – Meu nome é Adara, entre por favor precisa ser purificado – fazia com a mão para que passasse adiante.

Adara guiou o cavaleiro até o salão da purificação saindo em seguida, e logo duas servas vieram para o ritual, retirando a armadura do Leão, oque o deixou extremamente desconfortável, elas o banharam em natrão, e depois o massagearam com óleos, oque causou uma certa "pulsação e enrijecimento" em uma parte digamos que íntima de sua anatomia. As servas que eram muito jovens e belas davam risadas tímidas e contidas da situação, oque deixava o cavaleiro ainda mais constrangido, ao final borrifaram-lhe perfume e passaram fumaça de incenso de Olíbano por sua cabeça enquanto recitavam orações de purificação.

* * *

><p><strong>Prisão do deserto.<strong>

Seth reunido com seus conspiradores, dava instruções para invadir a cidade destruir tudo e matar a todos, contudo, ele foi taxativo ao dar ordens para não tocarem em Maíshda irmã do antigo dono do corpo que ele possuiu, e prometeu punir com a morte quem desobedecesse suas ordens.

Eles se preparavam para avançar rumo ao santuário de Hórus quando avistam cinco homens vestidos com trajes dourados que reluziam com o brilho do sol, surgindo em meio as dunas do deserto.

**Seth** – Mas oque...? - mirava sem entender

**Guerreiro de Seth** – Meu senhor quem são esses homens vindo em nossa direção? São aliados?

**Seth** – Não sei quem são. Quem quer que sejam acabem com todos, eu vou buscar Maíshda, me encontrem no santuário assim que acabarem.

**Guerreiro de Seth** – Vai ser um prazer meu senhor! - diz com um sorriso sádico.

Seth desapareceu em um vórtice de areia que o mesmo criou deixando seus guerreiros incumbidos da missão de acabar com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Com as cimitarras em punho os guerreiros avançaram em direção aos cavaleiros, mas os primeiros receberam o golpe de Saga de Gêmeos, a Explosão Galáctica.

Passando por cima dos que foram derrubados os guerreiros de Seth continuavam avançando e foram atingidos pela Revolução Estrelar de Mú.

Logo em seguida Máscara da Morte lança os demais aos portões do inferno no Yomotsu com as Ondas Do Inferno.

Contudo, os primeiros que cairão com o golpe de Saga começam a se erguer, oque causa espanto no cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**Saga** – Não pode ser! Eles foram atingidos em cheio pela Explosão Galáctica! - exclama perplexo.

Logo depois a segunda leva que fora atingida por Mú também se levanta e em seguida a que recebeu o golpe de Máscara da Morte.

Os cavaleiros estavam tão espantados, que quando notaram já estavam cercados pelos guerreiros de Seth.

Os cavaleiros começaram a deferir golpes contra eles, porém eles sempre se erguiam novamente, Shura dilacerava seus corpos com sua Excalibur, mas seus membros decepados por ela se transformavam em areia e logo depois se reconstituíam novamente.

**Máscara da Morte** – Maldição! Esses demônios não morrem nunca! - grita revoltado.

**Mú** – Se continuar assim não vamos aguentar muito tempo!

Foi então que queimando todo o seu cosmo até o infinito Camus, dispara o Execução Aurora alcançando o zero absoluto e transformando aquele deserto árido em um lugar glacial. Depois disso só a respiração ofegante dos cavaleiros é ouvida, e em seguida Camus cai desmaiado tamanho foi o esforço que fez para lançar aquele golpe.

Os cavaleiros tentam faze-lo acordar, porem, logo percebem que a camada de gelo que Camus criou na superfície do deserto começara a derreter e a rachar nos locais mais duros. Foi então que o gelo todo foi forçado de baixo pra cima criando estacas afiadas de gelo que perfuravam o corpo dos cavaleiros e eis que uma tempestade de areia se formou sendo esta tão densa que os cavaleiros de ouro já muito desgastados deferiam golpes a esmo, porém estavam sendo engolidos pela areia e sem conseguir respirar e nem ver o inimigo a sua frente acabaram sucumbindo e foram arremessados quilômetros longe uns dos outros, e sendo soterrados pela areia seus cosmos se apagaram.

No fim da tempestade surgiram novamente os guerreiros de Seth, estes não avistando mais os Santos de ouro ficaram satisfeitos, imaginando que o deserto havia os engolido de fato, então seguirão para o Santuário de Hórus para encontrar seu Deus e propagar o caos e a destruição em Tebas.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

A deusa estava no patio da estátua quando sente os cosmos dos cinco cavaleiros enviados ao Egito desaparecerem.

**Athena** – Não! Não pode ser – diz sem acreditar.

Na casa de Libra estavam Dohko e Shaka, que também sentiram a explosão do cosmo de Camus e minutos depois sentiram todos os cosmos dos cinco cavaleiros se extinguirem.

**Dohko** – Você sentiu isso Shaka? - pergunta espantado.

**Shaka** – Abriu seus olhos incrédulo – Os cavaleiros de ouro cairão! - exclama.

Kanon e Milo estavam nos arredores do Santuário quando sentiram também.

**Milo** – Camus meu amigo! - seu semblante tornou-se triste.

**Kanon** – Saga! Não pode ser! - seus olhos estavam marejados e ele deferiu um soco em uma pedra que virou pó.

Afrodite estava em seu jardim cuidando de suas rosas quando momentos antes ele se espeta com um espinho de uma delas, e logo sente os cosmos deles desaparecerem.

**Afrodite** – Saga, Mú, Camus, Máscara da Morte, Shura! Será possível que ...

Aioros estava sentado em uma pedra de um penhasco próximo as casas zodiacais olhando a vista do mar quando aconteceu.

**Aioros** – Não! Eles não podem ter sido derrotados assim tão facilmente! - diz se levantando bruscamente – preciso falar com Athena !

Aldebaran vinha caminhando lentamente em direção a sua casa quando sentiu os cosmos se dissiparem, oque o fez parar e arquear as sobrancelhas.

**Adebaran** – Eles! Não não pode ser! - começou a correr rumo ao décimo terceiro templo.

Shion entra no patio onde Athena está, e segundos depois chega Afrodite de Peixes.

**Shion** – Athena a situação se complicou demais! - estava claramente nervoso apesar de tentar passar calma.

**Afrodite** – Athena vim pedir sua permissão para ir ao santuário egípcio o quanto antes! - estava exaltado o cavaleiro.

Eis que entram juntos Dohko, Shaka e Aldebaram a passos largos, e em coro dizem: nós também Athena, queremos ir ao Santuário.

A Deusa vira-se para fitar os três que acabaram de chegar, e quando ia dizer mais alguma coisa entra Aioros.

**Aioros** – Athena preciso ir até lá, ajudar os outros! Meu irmão Athena, meu irmão está lá sozinho ele precisa da minha ajuda – pede nervoso e esperançoso por um sim.

E finalmente Milo e Kanon se juntam ao coro.

**Kanon** – Nós também iremos Athena, assim como Aioros, também tenho um irmão que ...- hesitou por um momento baixando a cabeça – meu irmão também precisa de mim!

**Milo** – Athena, não podemos mais esperar, agora é a hora de agir! - diz com fervor.

Athena estava tentando ordenar seus pensamentos, mas era impossível com todos eles falando ao mesmo tempo.

**Athena** – Todos calados por favor, eu ainda sou a Deusa aqui e eu vou decidir oque devemos fazer, agora eu preciso pensar, me deixem a sós todos vocês por favor! - diz com autoridade.

**Kanon** – Mas Athena precisa me ouvir! - tentava argumentar o dragão marinho se aproximando dela.

**Athena** – Kanon você ouviu oque eu disse? Saiam todos por favor! - diz muito séria.

Todos ficam contrariados mas acatam e começam a se retirar desanimados e com as cabeças baixas, exceto Shion.

**Athena** – Shion eu disse para que todos saiam e isso inclui você.

**Shion** – Mas Athena eu como Grande Mestre do Santuário...

**Athena** – Shion saia por favor, preciso ficar sozinha um tempo assim que assentar meus pensamentos lhe chamo, agora se me der licença – faz um gesto apontando para saída.

Shion muito contrariado dá um suspiro e sai deixando a Deusa a sós com seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Além-tumulo, santuário de Osíris.<strong>

Depois de devidamente purificado Aioria foi vestido pelas servas com uma túnica branca e Adara veio busca-lo, e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça ela manda as servas se retirarem.

**Adara** – É bom que suas intenções sejam as melhores para com os Deuses, ou eu mesma vou fazer questão de acabar com você. - diz com ar de crueldade.

**Aioria** – Não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com Seth! - diz se virando para a saída.

**Adara** – Segurou o braço do cavaleiro o impedindo de sair – oque disse? - pergunta autoritária.

**Aioria** - olhou para a mão delicada em seu braço e deu um sorriso de lado.

**Aioria** – Vejo que os Deuses não tem tanta confiança assim em você não é mesmo – fala com sarcasmo.

**Adara** – Cuidado com oque fala estrangeiro! – ameaça franzindo o cenho.

**Aioria** – Pois bem, estou aqui pra ajudar a deter Seth que renasceu no corpo do filho do sumo-sacerdote do templo de Hórus, e pelo que sei pretende mata-lo e tomar seu santuário.

Adara soltou o braço do Leão, as palavras dele soaram como farpas pra ela, tanto tempo de dedicação aos Deuses e ela nada sabia a respeito da ressureição de Seth, sentiu-se traída pelos Deuses.

**Aioria** – O mais estranho é que eu, que sou um estrangeiro como você mesma diz sabia, e você que serve a eles estava alienada, não deve ser tão importante como se julga – dispara ácido e sai.

Na verdade ele estava feliz por dar uma lição aquela garota arrogante.

Adara ainda continuou parada olhando para o nada e depois saiu pisando duro rumo aos seus aposentos. E em seus aposentos jogava vasos e estatuetas contra a parede, quando entra uma serva.

**Serva** – Senhora por Anúbis oque houve? - pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

**Adara** – Oque houve! Oque houve! Eu fui apunhalada pelas costas foi isso que houve! - estava revoltada.

**Serva** – Apunhalada por quem senhora?

**Adara** – Apunhalada pelos Deuses! - gritou.

**Serva** – Não diga isso senhora, é uma blasfêmia! - fala levando a mão a boca.

**Adara** – Blasfêmia coisa nenhuma Nadjah, não adianta, não importa o quanto dedique minha vida a eles eu nunca serei uma de vocês – seu rosto transtornado foi dando lugar a uma expressão de tristeza.

**Nadjah** – Não fale assim senhora, Anúbis a tem em alta conta! - diz enquanto a abraçava.

**Adara** – Se oque diz é verdade, por que um cavaleiro do santuário da Grécia sabe dos perigos que corremos e eu não? - diz olhando a serva Nadjah nos olhos.

**Nadjah** – arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse – Anúbis deve estar querendo protege-la senhora, ele realmente a estima por todos os anos de lealdade a senhora bem sabe.

**Adara** – Eu já não compartilho desse pensamento – diz se desvencilhando do abraço de Nadjah.

**Nadjah** – Senhora, de que perigo a senhora fala? - pergunta receosa.

**Adara** – Se vira de costas fitando a janela – Se você não sabe, não serei eu quem vou contar, talvez Anúbis esteja querendo te proteger também! – diz com sarcasmo.

**Nadjah** – Desculpe senhora não quis ser inconveniente – diz baixando os olhos.

**Adara** – Agora saia Nadjah, preciso ficar sozinha – diz seca.

**Nadjah** – Sim senhora como quiser – se retirou.

**Adara** - _" Como meu senhor Anúbis escondeu de mim algo tão grave? Logo de mim que sou sua sacerdotisa mais fiel!"_ - se aproximava mais da janela - _" mas eu vou mostra-lo o meu valor!"_

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Metal Ikarus<strong> - Respondendo a review da sua amiga, eu escolhi 3 personagens centrais pra fic e o carneirinho dela está entre eles, provávelmente será o primeiro casal de fato da fic, e quanto aos reviews anônimos eu já liberei ta bom, é pq eu sou nova aqui e não havia percebido esse detalhe, obrigada por lembrar. # :)


End file.
